


Promises

by Alex_Sage



Series: The Life Series [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Adventure, Engagement, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sage/pseuds/Alex_Sage
Summary: She came to this time for one reason to keep her promise. The one she made to the man she loved marked by a ring and a vow. However when a year passes without a sign and a charming Telmarine prince comes crashing into her world. Will Arbor end up breaking her promise? And what about the coming war? The blowing of the horn? Will she be able to fight all the darkness closing in on her home? Or will she fall?





	1. Time

"What is this?" Trumpkin grumbled glaring into his bowl of soup. 

"It's called food" I mumbled putting a spoonful in my mouth. 

Trumpkin muttered something under his breath then stated at full volume "it tastes like minotaur pi-"

"Well if you don't like it you can starve" Trufflehunter snapped. 

Trumpkin humphed and continued to mutter but still he ate the soup. there was a commotion by the door. "Darn mouse always got such a big head..." Nikabrik grumbled slamming the door. 

"Great two angry dwarves" I whispered to the badger who scoffed slightly before going off into the small kitchen area of the den to get Nikabrik a bowl. The black bearded dwarf plopped down in his seat across from me and next to trumpkin who's back was to the fire place. 

“That Reepicheep always leading before looking I mean how many times has he attacked Arbor thinking she was Telmarine girl.” Nikabrik ranted as Trufflehunter returned with his food. 

“Reepicheep is a little energetic” I admitted “but he does mean well.” 

“Energetic?” the dwarf voiced “annoyings more like it. By the way you’ve got dirt on your face princess.” 

“I’m not a princess” I grumbled at him wiping off my face. 

“Now Nikabrik that’s no way to talk about a fellow Narnian.” Trufflehunter scolded. “Especially when we have to rely so heavily on each other” Everyone was quiet for a moment at that statement.

Upon my first arrival to this time I had been shocked by the realization of how things had changed. Orius, Tumnus, the Beavers all lost to the wheels of time. Meanwhile most of the Narnian creatures that had once roamed this land had been forced into hiding and killed almost to the state of extinction by telmarine invaders. Cair Paravel laid in ruin and not a single tree I had met yet had even given me a whisper in reply. It truly felt like a new world. Thank heavens for Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Nikabrik. They had taken me in and allowed me to live with them here in their little den. 

“Arbor do you mind getting me a new whisk when you visit the market tomorrow?” the badger drew me from my thoughts. “Mine’s on its last leg” 

“Sure” I nodded “just add it to the list” 

“I don’t like the idea of you going out to that village among them” Trumpkin murmured. “If you’re caught-” 

“I’ll be killed” I finished the dwarf’s statement “I know the risk. I look human enough though” 

“Yes just make sure you cover that hair of yours” Trufflehunter advised. 

“Yeah glowing hair is a bit of a give away” Nikabrik added. 

I rolled my eyes “you all do remember the fact that I was a general in the Narnian army right?” 

“Yeah 1300 years ago” Trumpkin scoffed. I just let off an annoyed breath. 

I let out a breath and finished off my soup. “I’m turning in for the night” I told them standing and walking my bowl to the kitchen before heading to my room. 

I removed my jacket and gauntlets tossing them aside and plopping down on my bed. I found my hands instinctively fidgeting with the ring on my finger. I thought back to the day Edmund had given it to me. How happy was. Aslan said there was a chance that I would see him again here that had yet to happen but still I had to hold out hope that he would return. That he’d keep his promise and I’d keep mine. 

“It’s a tricky thing” I looked up to find Trufflehunter in the doorway to my room. “Time” 

I sat up on my bed “yes I suppose so” I sighed. 

“Arbor we know that you're an adult in a child’s body” the badger informed “the very statue still standing in the castle runes proves it. But we still want you to be safe” he explained “you hold within you a truth that might change all of Narnia” he explained resting a paw on my leg. “A hope for the return of our true leaders” 

“A hope to see Narnia restored” I voiced.

“Precisely” Trufflehunter nodded. “And that is something you should take high value in. So be safe” 

“I’ll always try” I reassured him. 

“Good” the badger nodded turning to leave the room. “Now get some sleep.” He pulled the door closed and I laid back down on my bed. Time was indeed a tricky thing.


	2. The Village

I left the den early in the morning heading toward the telmarine village. I had to leave my jacket behind as it was marked with the Narnian crest. So threw on a cloak and wrapped my golden hair in a scarf. With basket in hand I set out just as the sun breached the horizon. 

It was a bit of a walk to the village and I spent most of my morning walking. I passed a familiar apple orchard and diverted in my path a bit to a familiar spot where there had once been a cottage and even further on I reached a certain tree. Malic. 

I reached a hang out and placed it on his trunk leaning in. “please wake up” I whispered to him but there was no response. I visited Malic at least once a week. I wished he would open his branches to me and I could climb up into them like I had before. However now he was still and quiet like all the other trees around. 

I sighed and slid my hand back down to my side. With one last glance up at his branches I continued my journey I couldn’t wallow in the silence I at least had to keep moving forward. 

Morning had just begun to slip into afternoon when I finally reached the village. It was always bustling here. Everyone having everywhere to be. I made my stops quick. Checking over Trufflehunter’s list to make sure I didn’t miss anything. 

I had just gathered everything when I spotted a vender selling beautiful green apples. I thought a moment and decided to purchase some for the badger to cook with. I was just placing some in my basket when I dropped one and it rolled away into the crowd. 

I groaned going after it. Until it stopped right in front of two feet. I watched as the owner of the feet picked it up. It was a boy a little older than me he was wearing a hood over shoulder length black hair. He brushed the apple against his shirt and examined it carefully I was about to call out when he suddenly took a fairly large bite out of it. "Hey that's mine" I walked up to him annoyed. 

He looked from the apple to me. "Sorry" the boy murmured with some apple still in his mouth. I glared at the telmarine boy. 

It suddenly occurred to me that I was a hidden Narnian talking to a Telmarine. Which probably wasn’t good for staying under the radar. I rolled my eyes "forget it I have plenty" I turned to leave when a hand grabbed my shoulder. 

"Wait-" Out of instinct I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward in front of me one hand pulling back in a striking position when I felt the cold metal of a dagger coming to that hand I stopped letting go I took some deep breaths. The Telmarine boy stumbled forward then straightened and looked at me. "Wow I was just going to pay for the apple" he told me. 

"I said forget it" I tried once again to leave but he blocked my path. 

"No no I insist" 

"It didn't cost much. Leave it" 

"Than let me buy you one to replace it" 

"I don't have a choice do I" I glared placing my hands on my hips and the boy flashed a lame smile. 

"Not entirely" I rolled my eyes again at him. We returned to the stand and he bought a replacement apple which I put in my basket along with the others. "So what's your name" he asked. 

I looked up at him with not a friendly expression "normal people tell their name first" I advised. 

"Oh right" he rubbed the back of his neck and I paused an image of Edmund doing the same thing popped in my head and I shook it away. "I'm Cas- Yeah I'm Cas" he told me seeming not to know his own name. 

I gave him a curious look "okay Cas I'm Arbor" I responded. Not caring whether he knew my name I doubted I would ever see him again. 

"That's a unique name" he commented. I got the hint he was attempting a flirt. 

"So is Cas" I hinted at the fact that I figured his name was fake he opted to change the subject. 

"So what brings you to the market" he asked. As we began to walk. I intended to walk away but he kept stride. 

I shrugged "collecting things for my family" I didn’t like all his questioning. 

We walked past a vender selling clothing and jewelry a small chain necklace caught my eye. "You like that" Cas asked I snapped my eyes to look at him he had caught me staring. 

I shrugged "I'd never be able to buy it" I told him going to move on. 

"Hold on a moment" he walked over to the vender I watched him curiously. Then he came right back the necklace in tow. 

"Oh you shouldn't that must cost a bunch" I told him. “And we’re complete strangers” 

He shrugged as if money meant nothing this made me slightly more suspicious of his identity. "It's just a necklace. Here let me" 

He stepped behind me and I felt slightly uneasy as he brought the necklace around my neck clipping it in place. "Thank you"

“You’re welcome now maybe we can attempt to be more than just strangers” He offered with the same smile. 

I chuckled lightly “alright fine” 

“Alright” we smiled. We walked for a little more looking at different things the vendor's were selling. I found I had missed being able to talk to someone other than a badger, two dwarves, and the occasional overzealous mouse.

We had been walking for awhile when lunch rolled around. My stomach growl obnoxiously loud. “Here i’ll get us some lunch” he offered. 

“I can pay for my own lunch” I objected “you already bought me a necklace. I can at least buy food” 

He scoffed “alright then” We both bought some sandwiches and settled on a bench to eat. “You know I’ve never met someone with eyes like yours” 

I paused in my eating. Most people didn’t notice but like my hair though harder to hide my eyes weren’t a common telmarine color with a shimmering deep forest green that varied from the normal telmarine earth brown. 

“I didn’t choose my eye color” I shrugged it off hoping he wouldn’t ask more.

“Yes but they are quite beautiful” he told me. 

I scoffed. “Well aren’t you the little charmer” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound forward” he back pedaled quickly. 

“Don’t worry about it” I told him and we continued to eat in peace. Then all of a sudden Cas seemed to get rather uneasy he threw up his hood quickly and turned away from the flowing crowd. “What’s up with you” 

“My tutor is looking for me” he said glancing back at the crowd. “I can’t get away for one afternoon” 

I followed his eyes into the crowd to see an older stout man with a long white beard combing the crowd for a certain dark haired, tan skinned boy. “You should go then. I have to get home anyway” 

He looked over at me with a sad expression. “We should meet again though. Please?” I opened my mouth to object but he talked quickly. “Come on I honestly don’t have that many friends talking with you today has been refreshing” 

I sighed to be honest I felt the same way “alright I’ll be back here next week. We can talk then” I agreed. 

The boy smiled and rose to his feet “I look forward to it Arbor” 

I watched him walk away toward the tutor and felt something curl in my stomach. The smile that had been dancing on my face this entire time faded. My hand went to fidget with the ring on my finger. This wasn’t good.


	3. Secrets

“She’s beating you” Nikabrik called from where he sat on a log nearby. 

“Shut up” Trumpkin growled in response as he deflected one of my strikes. I pivoted around him and kicked out one of his legs bringing a dagger up to his neck. 

“And I win” I declared as the dwarf was forced to drop his sword. 

“Alright that’s enough training for today” Trufflehunter called coming out of the den with a tray. 

I sheathed my daggers allowing Trumpkin up as we all headed over to the badger. I grabbed a drink from the tray. “Thank you Trufflehunter”

“Of course cooking is one of the few things I enjoy might as well be for all of you” the badger replied. “Arbor you have dirt all down your front” he observed.

“You can thank me for that” Trumpkin voiced proudly. 

“I still won” I countered. 

“Alright settle down and enjoy your food” Trufflehunter instructed. 

“Easier to do that when the bread isn’t stale” Nikabrik grumbled. 

“You always claim the bread is stale” I pointed out. 

“That’s because it always is” The dwarf replied getting his own refreshments. 

“Well how about I get you some fresh bread from the market tomorrow” I offered. 

“You’re going back to the village tomorrow?” Trumpkin gave me a look. 

“That’s right” I replied trying not to make eye contact with the dwarf. 

“Why it's only been a week” Nikabrik voiced. 

“So?” I shrugged “I’m my own person I can go to the village if I want” 

“You might be able to go but that doesn’t mean you should” Trumpkin voiced. “Your going there puts all of us at risk” 

“That’s an exaggeration” I objected. 

“Is it an exaggeration to say that you seem to enjoy putting yourself in situations where you might die?” Trumpkin snapped. 

“What would you know about it?” I snapped angrily “all you all seem to do is hide here in the forest” I turned sharply and stormed off into the forest. 

“Wait where are you going?” Trufflehunter called after me concerned. 

“For a walk” I yelled back over my shoulder. 

I headed through the woods weaving among the familiar yet so different wood. I reached the hill quickly. I looked around the place that had once been a beautiful garden and the different runes that had once been a grand castle. Cair Paravel. 

Most of the castle was destroyed. According to Trufflehunter after the Telmarine attack there had been much left to become runes. However one place was still intact. The hall of knights. I surveyed the statues lining the hall each in turn. I knew most of them. Peter’s statue stood tall at the end Orius next down the line a few others I smiled at the depiction of then there was my statue. 

An engraving of me as a tall woman with my head high an ebony dagger in my hand. I had been a great warrior back then proud to show the colors of my country. I’d fought on the front lines and risked my life for the people who I loved. Now I was here hiding. Acting like I was a Telmarine because for some reason it had become illegal in my own country to be me. 

I sighed realizing I should probably get back to the den and apologize to Trufflehunter for causing such a commotion. I needed to rest. I had a big day tomorrow.   
_______________  
The village was just as crowded today as it had been last week. People going every which way. I adjusted my head wrapping to make sure none of my hair was showing. As I made my way to the bench me and Cas had met at the following week. I sat down and began scanning the crowd for the boy I wasn’t waiting long before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and looked up at him with a smile. 

“Have you been waiting long?” he inquired coming around the bench. 

“Not very” I replied with a smile. 

“Good” he sighed and extended his hand “I have something I want to show you” 

I took his hand and let him lead me through the market and through a small almost hidden path in the stone courtyard. It was a servants passage I assumed looking around. Cair Paravel had many like this. We went through a small wood door. I started to feel mildly concerned until I finally saw what was on the other side. A beautiful garden. 

I looked around happily at the bright flowers and deep green grass. A tree stood tall in the center a small swing hanging from one of its branches. “What do you think?” the boy asked. 

“It’s wonderful” I informed him. 

“I thought this would be a better place for us to talk since we won’t be disturbed by my tutor” he voiced as I walked over and took a seat in the swing. 

“Yes about that” I gave him a inquisitive look. “What kind of boy has tutors?” 

He scoffed lightly his eyes traveling distractedly to the tree. “Well I uh..” 

“Have a secret” I finished for him with a questioning look. 

Cas gave me another of his lame smiles then came around the tree to be at my back. I took hold of the swing as he began to push me. I laughed lightly. “So what about you do you have any secrets?” 

“Ah ah ah one can’t expect someone to share if they haven’t themselves” I pointed out. 

“You seem to be quite fond of that saying” Cas told me as I swung back and forth. 

“Well it’s a good saying” I defended. 

We stayed in the garden for most of the afternoon. Talking mostly sitting at the base of the tree. We both shied away from topics of our origin. I didn’t mind that as much as my curiosity wanted to know why such a boy would be so shy about where he came from. He looked to me just like any other Telmarine. 

It was late and we had just started to leave the garden. “You’ll come back next week won’t you?” Cas asked as he lead me back out to the market. 

“Sure” I agreed. “I’ll be looking forward to it” 

“Spectacular” the boy grinned and I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Caspian! There you are!” Cas’s head snapped up as the tutor I had seen last week came hurrying over. “You’ll never learn anything if you continue to miss class.” 

“Professor I uh” Cas shot me an apologetic look. 

“And who is this?” He looked to me quizzically. 

“I’m uh Arbor” I introduced myself awkwardly. I had heard the name Caspian before though I couldn’t quite place it then it clicked. “Wait a moment isn’t Caspian the name of the prince?” 

The professor let off an exasperated look. Caspian turned to the man “please five minutes?” 

“Five minutes only” the professor agreed with a huff. 

Cas lead me over a little away from the man “you’re the prince?!” I gasped at him. 

“Alright calm down” he encouraged. 

“Never tell anyone to calm down” I snapped at him “it doesn’t work and how could you not tell me that you’re the prince?!” 

“I- I didn’t want you to think of me differently” he admitted after a moment and my frantic arguing subsided as I looked at him. “You’re one of the first people who didn’t treat me like well like a prince. And I told you the day we met it was refreshing.” 

I sighed. “You still could have mentioned it. It wouldn’t have changed anything” 

“Really?” He gave me a look. He was right it did change things it changed everything. I wasn’t just a Narnian who befriended a telmarine I was a Narnian who had befriended a telmarine prince. This was getting dangerous. 

“Actually it does I guess but-“ I hesitated on my own words. 

“Still will you meet me?” The boy asked. “I still want to be your friend” 

I looked up at him then back at the market. I felt my fingers rubbing against the ring. “Okay. I’ll meet you in the garden again. Next week” 

The boy smiled brightly. “Alright I’ll see you then” 

He took my hand and gave it a squeeze before running after his professor I watched him go and wonder what in the world had I gotten myself into. 

When I got back to the den. Neither Trumpkin nor Nikabrik were still awake. Trufflehunter looked at me from the kitchen. “Oh you’re home want some dinner?” 

“No I’m okay” I replied. 

“Nonsense you look hungry” the badger objected kindly. 

I scoffed taking my jacket off the rack and sitting down the table pulling it on. I breathed in the pine and old wood smell from it and glanced over at the fire. 

“What’s bothering you dear?” Trufflehunter asked as he sat the salad down in front of me and took his own seat. 

“Aslan sent me here with a chance of me seeing Edmund again but..” 

“Edmund being the fiancé” Trufflehunter mumbled gesturing to the ring I had taken to fidgeting with. “You might not have said anything but one can tell” 

“He’s one of the kings of old” I explained “we got engaged the day he..” 

“I’m sorry Arbor” the badger comforted me. “But you can’t sit around wallowing in your loss. The kings and Queens are predicted to return but when is not as clear.” 

“But what if he does come back and Im with someone else?” I questioned. 

“Then you’ll have a very difficult choice to make” Trufflehunter advised. 

“Like I don’t have a difficult choice now” I murmured. 

The badger set a paw on my hand “follow your heart Arbor but never forget your faith it has a strong guiding hand” 

“Thank you” I smiled at him. 

With that the badger got up and left for bed leaving me in the kitchen. To slowly eat my salad and debate my current dilemma. 

I went to meet Caspian every week at first and then even more often after that. It was fun going to the village it was like living another life. Being treated like another telmarine another human instead of dryad. I felt like I fit. 

“So what kind of things does your professor teach you?” I inquired one afternoon as we sat in the garden. 

“Various things about foreign countries, history, fairy tales, and stars” he explained. 

“Stars?” I asked intrigued “the t- man who raised me taught me about the stars” I had to catch myself before I said tree. 

“The man who raised you?” Caspian questioned with a perplexed look. “Like the family you mentioned” 

I shifted slightly at the question “yeah my parents died when I was little. Malic took me in and raised me along with some others nearby. They’re the family I mentioned.” 

Caspian nodded “I understand. My father died when I was younger I barely remember him now” 

“Yeah I can't quite remember my father’s face but I remember his smell. I have this jacket from him and it always smells like pine and old wood. I feel close to him when I wear it” Caspian gave me a lame grin. “What?” 

“Nothing that’s just very sweet” he told me. We sat there for a moment Caspian’s eyes wondered to the tree then I caught him give me a double take. 

“What?” I inquired. 

“You’ve got dirt on your face somehow.” He explained. 

“Oh it’s bad habit” I grumbled brushing at my face slightly. 

“It’s alright everyone has their quirks” the boy advised grinning at me. 

I smiled lightly turning away I got a look at the sky and realized how late it was. “Oh I should be going they’ll be wondering where I am” 

“Alright” Caspian sighed as we got to our feet. We walked to the edge of the market together. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Day after I have to do some work tomorrow” I informed thinking to the fishing me and Trumpkin had planned. 

“The day after then” the prince agreed. 

I bid him farewell and headed back to the forest. As I reached the den I smelled the dinner Trufflehunter was preparing. 

“Greetings all” I called into the little house. I receive muttered welcomes from two of my housemates and a wave from the badger in the kitchen. I let my short hair down and hung up my cloak taken down my jacket instead. “I got you some fruit from the market Trufflehunter” 

“Oh thank you Arbor” the badger examined the contents of the basket I extended to him happily. “I suppose we also had that friend of yours to thank for these” 

My face dropped and both dwarves at the table turned to us as he badger grimaced at his own words. 

“Friend?” Nikabrik snapped. 

“Oh dear” Trufflehunter sighed shuffling back to the kitchen. 

“I have a friend in the village” I explained. “We’ve been meeting to talk” 

“You’ve become friends with a telmarine?!” Trumpkin snapped. 

“He and I met while we were in the market he doesn’t know anything” I defended. 

"He's a Telmarine" Nickabrick raged. 

"He's a boy" I argued. 

"That was bred to hate our whole race" Trumpkin agreed. 

"It's not that big a deal" I told them. 

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal!" Nickabrick raised his voice "you're flaunting around with some Telmarine boy every week and that's not a big deal"

"What if he finds out about you or he follows you back here this puts everyone in danger" Trumpkin barked. 

“I’m smart enough not to let anything like that happen.” I objected. 

“Apparently not since you don’t seem capable of putting your own feelings aside” Nikabrik snapped. I rolled my eyes and groaned going into the kitchen to help Trufflehunter. “Oh see how it is chose your telmarine boyfriend over the Narnians that took you in” 

“He is not my boyfriend” I snapped sticking my head out of the kitchen doorway. 

Nikabrik opened his mouth to continue the argument but was cut off. There was the sound of a horse outside and thud. 

“What was that?” Trufflehunter whispered in the silence that filled the den as we all listened. 

“I’ll go see” I offered. 

“Yeah not without us” Nikabrik objected grabbing his small sword. Trumpkin was doing the same. 

“What you don’t trust me?” I accused indignantly. 

“Strength in numbers.” Trumpkin objected “now shut up and come on” the second half was directed at both me and Nikabrik who followed him out of the den. 

We exited and I was shocked by what I saw laying in the leaves looking at us stunned in the dark was Caspian. 

“He’s seen us” Nikabrik growled and Trumpkin ran toward the boy with his sword. Caspian scrambled back slightly. 

“No wait” I called causing the blonde haired dwarf to turn back. Just then more horses could be heard coming we all looked to the trees where six to seven telmarines came charging from the forest. 

“Take care of him” Trumpkin told us and turned to the coming soldiers. 

I turned my attention to Caspian who was now reaching for something. Nikabrik ran forward “no!” Then I saw it pure and white as the last time I saw it a thousand years ago. Susan’s horn. It’s call rang out for what felt like miles barroling deep into the very ground and resounding through the woods. 

Nikabrik knocked the boy unconscious. I turned back to where Trumpkin was engaging the men on horseback. My eyes widened he was on the ground the men grabbing at him. I was about to run to his aid when a hand clasped me from behind. "Get off me" I snapped at the dwarf. 

"They haven't seen us yet it'll be suicide going in there" NickaBrick told me. 

"Not for me" I argued but by the time I pulled myself from his grasp the soldiers were headed off back to their village.

"No" I gasped and covering my mouth. Tears threatening to spill out.


	4. Outsider in the Woods

“This bread is so stale” Nikabrik complained ripping a loaf in half. I hated how normal we were all behaving. 

“I’ll just get him some soup then” Trufflehunter voiced from where he was cooking in the kitchen. I sat with Nikabrik at the table my eyes transfixed on Susan’s horn that rested on the table. I couldn’t believe I was looking at it after all these years.

Upon my first arrival to this time and getting filled in my three housemates. My first stop was Cair Paravel and the hidden chamber of the kings and queens. I had hoped that the magic of the horn would bring back the Pevensie’s. It hadn’t been there and I had thought it lost but here it was sitting on the kitchen table and Caspian the man who had blown it was lying unconscious in the back room. A telmarine was in our home. 

“He should be coming around soon” Trufflehunter continued glancing back at the doorway to the other room. 

“Yeah well I don’t think I hit him hard enough” Nikabrik declared. 

“Nikabrik he is just a boy” the badger scolded.

“He’s a telmarine” the dwarf snapped “not some lost puppy.” 

“Just because he’s a telmarine doesn’t make him less of a living being” I countered him. 

Nikabrik shot me a look. “You’re just defending him because he’s your little friend” 

“I’m defending him because I don’t relish in taking lives like you seem to” I snapped. 

“This isn’t a who fought with who in the old times thing again” the dwarf snapped outraged. 

“No it’s not because just like that boy deserves I’m not judging you on your ancestors” I spoke sharply.

“Ancestors?” he scoffed “last I check the telmarines of today were just as vicious as the ones from a thousand years ago. Why else would we be hiding in the woods?” 

“Enough” Trufflehunter interjected “both of you this isn’t the time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. With him here” 

“You said you were going to get rid of him” Nikabrik turned to the creature who had emerged with the soup for Caspian. 

“No I said I’d take care of him” the badger corrected. “We can’t kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest” 

“Oh and how do you think his friends are treating their guest” Nikabrik spat harshly. 

Trufflehunter sighed and I shifted in my seat feel a pang of sadness in my chest “Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It’s not the boys fault” 

Suddenly Caspian came running from the back room knocking the bowl out of Trufflehunter’s hands. Soup was all over the floor. The prince halted in his dash for the door as a sword wielding Nickabrick blocked his path. I got to my feet aiding the fallen badger. The boy retracted from the dwarf and grabbed a fire poker. Their weapons clashed briefly.

Trufflehunter rose from the floor. “Hey! Oh stop! Stop! Hold it! Hold it” he frantically tried to separate them but shied away from the clashing metal

"I told you we should have killed him while we had the chance" Nickabrick snarled. 

"You know why we can't" Trufflehunter snapped in reply. 

At that point Caspian took the chance to speak "if we are taking a vote. I'm with him" he gestured to Trufflehunter with the fire poker. 

"We can't let him go" the dwarf whacked his blade at the boy again "he's seen us" 

“That’s enough” I exclaimed finally getting between Caspian and the dwarf as the former fell back on the step into the other room. 

“She’s right enough Nikabrik” Trufflehunter backed me with a parental tone “or do I have to sit on your head again.” the dwarf made an indignant face in reply. “And you” the badger turned to Caspian reaching down to pick up the spilled bowl of soup. “Look what you made me do? I spent half the morning on that soup.” he grumbled as he walked back toward the kitchen.

I eyed Nikabrik closely making sure he didn’t try another go at the telmarine boy while Caspian spoke behind me. “Wh-what are you?” he asked. 

Trufflehunter scoffed “you know it’s funny that you would ask that. You’d think more people would know a badger when they saw one” 

“No- no I mean you’re Narnian’s” the boy observed I glanced over my shoulder at him my hair still covering my face. “You’re supposed to be extinct” 

“Oh sorry to disappoint you” Nikabrik muttered shooting me one more look before heading back to his seat at the table. 

I stepped forward a little debating on how to tell Caspian who I am. “Here you go” Trufflehunter spoke setting a new bowl of soup on the table for Caspian. “Still hot” 

“Since when did we open a boarding house for telmarine soldiers” Nikabrik snapped. 

I took a deep breath and turned “he’s not a soldier” 

Caspian turned his head quickly to look at me as he rose to his feet. I could see the shock on his face as we looked at each other for a moment. “Arbor” he breathed out. 

“I told you I had secrets” I murmured. 

“Well if you’re not a soldier who are you?” the dwarf butted in annoyed. 

“I am Prince Caspian the tenth” he explained holding his head high. 

“What are you doing here” Nikabrik inquired shifting in his seat a little at the revelation. 

“Running away” Caspian confessed with a tone that sounded defeated. “My uncle has always wanted my throne” he explained returning the poker to where it was supposed to rest. “I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own” he looked sadly into the fire. 

“Well that changes things" TruffleHunter stated exchanging a look with me. 

"Yeah" Nickabrick agreed "means we don't have to kill you ourselves" then went completely off point. I rolled my eyes at the dwarf annoyed. 

"You’re right" sudden realization flashed over Caspian's face and he walked swiftly to the door which I was blocking. He diverted to his things. I assume opting to deal with me later. 

"Where are you going?" TruffleHunter asked desperately. 

"My uncle won’t stop until I am dead" he began to put his armor back on and collect his things. 

"But- you can't leave. You’re meant to save us" TruffleHunter stated the prince froze and looked back as the badger picked up the one thing my eyes had tried so hard to avoid all this time. "don't you know what this is"

Caspian looked to the horn then around at all of us. “A horn. My professor said only to use it at my greatest need” 

“Over shot that a bit didn’t you?” Nikabrik taunted. 

“Nikabrik” I spoke warningly crossing my arms. 

The dwarf muttered something under his breath. “This is a magic horn it belonged to Queen Susan the gentle.” Trufflehunter explained. 

“The queen of old?” Caspian voiced. “I thought that was a myth” 

“Trust me they’re no myth” I scoffed. 

“It was said that this horn has the power to summon back our beloved kings and queens and that they would return peace to Narnia” the badger explained. 

“But if they are real wouldn’t they be dead?” Caspian questioned. “No one from that time could possibly be alive.” 

The badger and dwarf glanced at me and I quickly stepped forward. “It’s possible there is a deep magic that runs through Narnia. It connects us to other worlds. The world from which the kings and queens once came from and from which they will again return.” 

Caspian eyed me carefully and I saw his eyes flicker to my distinctive hair. “Why do I get the feeling you’re not a normal girl.” He breathed out. 

“Actually I’m a dryad” I informed awkwardly. 

“A dryad?” The prince gave me an odd look. “Like the spirits of the trees. Weren’t they said to be endangered even before the telmarines came?” 

“Yes thanks to the White Witch but we’re a resilient race” I muttered and got shot a look from my housemates “and my story is a little more complicated but that’s another matter” I waved the topic away “the point is this just got a whole lot bigger than just you and your uncle” 

Caspian sighed. “But what does any of this Narnia legend have to do with me?” 

“You blew the horn” I shrugged “it binds you to everything now. Also you’re kind of the true heir to the throne right now” 

“Not our throne” Nikabrik grumbled. 

“You believe the Narnians would listen to me?” Caspian asked. I struggled to give him an accurate response. “I have to go” the prince walked past me. The three of us followed him out of the den. 

“Wait the kings and queens are coming we should wait for them.” Trufflehunter objected. 

“Even if they are coming I can’t wait for them to get here” Caspian countered turning back. “Miraz is coming there’s no time” 

He gave me one last look then turned to leave storming through the forest. “Well that’s that” Nikabrik grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and started forward after the prince. “Wait where are you going?” 

“To make sure he doesn’t get himself killed” I replied over my shoulder. 

“Wait I’ll come with you” Trufflehunter voiced disappearing inside the den then reappear with his satchel placing the horn inside. 

“This is ludicrous” Nikabrik grumbled but followed none-the-less. 

We stayed low following the prince at a relative distance. Until it got to a point where the foliage would no longer keep me hidden. Unlike my smaller companions. I ran forward toward a tree getting out my daggers I used them to climb up into the high branches. Crouching there for a moment I continued to follow the traveling group from above. Jumping from branch to branch between trees silently.

“I can hear you” I heard Caspian voice from below and froze pressing back against the tree trunk. 

He turned around and the other two revealed themselves. “I just think we should wait for the kings and queens” Trufflehunter voiced. 

Caspian turned to continue on his way. He apparently hadn’t seen me. I leapt from the tree kicking off branches and the trunk of the nearby tree to slow and direct my fall until I land right in front of the prince. He took a step back in surprise. 

“Did hear me did you?” I asked with a smirk. 

“You’re not going to stop me” he declared. 

“No” I agreed “I’m going with you” 

The boy’s eyes narrowed “Why?” 

“To make sure you don’t get killed” I explained easily. “I kinda half a reputation around this wood you might need some backing.” 

Caspian looked confused "the others aren't so understanding" TruffleHunter stated in explanation. 

This actually caught Nikabrik’s attention "Well maybe I’ll come with you as well” he started walking forward “I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." 

We continued to walk the dwarf leading the way but Caspian stopped. "Minotaurs? They're real?" 

"And very bad tempered" TruffleHunter pointed out. 

"Yeah not to mention big" Nikabrik commented. 

"They’re not that bad" I objected. 

"Huge" the badger warned passing the stopped prince. I rolled my eyes. Caspian still looked confused. 

"What about centaurs?" the curious Telmarine continued his inquisition. "Do they still exist?" 

"Well the centaurs will probably fight by your side" the badger informed. 

"They're very loyal and wise" I explained I thought of Orius a little but had to push the bittersweet memories from my mind. 

"But there's no telling what the others will do" Trufflehunter reinforced the trepidation I imagine Caspian was probably already feeling. 

"What about Aslan?" at this question the three of us froze and exchanged looks. 

"How do you know so much about us" the dwarf asked when we turned back to the prince. 

"Stories" Caspian said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" TruffleHunter asked shocked. 

"No my professor. He-" Caspian cut off his tone growing a bit sad and he gave me a look "listen I am sorry but these are not the kind of questions you should be asking" he walked ahead. 

I almost opened my mouth to comfort the prince. When I saw Trufflehunter sniffing the air. “What is it?” Nikabrik inquired this caught the boy’s attention and he looked back as well. 

“Him?” He gestured to Caspian. 

“No” he badger objected and turned back the way we’d come. “Them” 

I turned where he was looking and from the trees about a dozen telmarine soldiers seemed to appear. “There they are!” One cried out. 

“Run!” I yelled and we all began to dash through the trees. An arrow shot so close to my head that I heard it whistle. I began to duck my head and weave among the trees. Caspian was doing the same nearby. 

There was a cry and I turned to see Trufflehunter laying in the bushes. He’d been hit but he was still moving. 

“Oh no” Nikabrik voiced and started back after him. 

“Wait I’ll go!” the prince objected as he could move faster. 

I didn’t listen and followed right behind him. Caspian knelt by the badger just as a soldier caught up. I didn’t stop charging the telmarine. Two daggers came to my hand I jumped and kicked out knocking the crossbow from his hand. He drew his sword. I saw Trufflehunter handing Caspian the horn. 

I focused in on the fight before me. Deflecting the soldiers strikes and leading one of mine to down his blade the arches over my shoulder. I struck at the hilt and caught his hand causing him to release his blade that clattered to the ground. Before his sword even touched the ground however my second dagger had reached his throat. 

My opponent fell dead I looked to the others. However found there were some missing then right before me another fell to an unseen attacker. Glancing back Caspian was already running away with Trufflehunter over his shoulder.

I sighed and back pedaled looking to where Caspian was passing Trufflehunter off to Nikabrik and turning sword drawn. I didn’t reach him however when I heard more yelling from behind. 

I turned back and saw the final telmarine soldier hacking away at the bushes. He’d completely forgotten about us. Then he fell. The bushes rustled as the attacker scurried toward us. Then he passed me headed for Caspian and I got a glimpse of little red feather. 

I let off an annoyed breath and sheathed my daggers. As the mouse leapt from the bushes and knocked Caspian on his back. 

“Choose your last words carefully telmarine” the mouse ordered. 

“Reepicheep” I called to him. 

“One moment” the creature called over his shoulder. 

I sighed exasperatedly “you are a mouse” Caspian voiced dumbfounded. Shooting a look over at me. 

Reepicheep sighed “I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword.” 

Caspian glanced at his blade but didn’t move. “Uh no thanks” 

“Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man” Reepicheep ordered. 

“Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse” Caspian murmured and I rolled my eyes. 

“Very well then I will not fight you” Reepicheep conceded the prince went to get up but found himself at the sword point of the mouse on his chest again “I did not say I would let you live” 

“Reepicheep!” Trufflehunter called from where he was recovering next to Nikabrik on the ground. “Stay your blade.” 

“Trufflehunter?” The mouse questioned looking at the badger bewildered. “I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption” 

“He doesn’t” Nikabrik spoke before the badger “go ahead” 

“He’s the one who blew the horn” I informed tired of this. 

The mouse looked back at me shocked then again at the prince. “What?” 

“Then let him bring it forward” we all looked up at the booming voice to see multiple centaurs appearing from the wood. Their leader I knew as Glenstorm the one speaking “This is the reason we have gathered”   
___________  
I stood off to the side of the dark clearing as my fellow Narnians jeered and spat insults at Caspian standing in the middle. He looked around at all of them. I had given Caspian my support I was his friend and I new he wasn’t like other telmarines I’d met since coming here. However I couldn’t be the only one. He had to earn their respect and loyalty himself. 

Nikabrik stood on a rock leading the hateful downpour “all this horn proves is that they’ve stolen yet another thing from us.” He spat

“I didn’t steal anything” Caspian objected. 

“Didn’t steal anything!” A minotaur bellowed above the other raised voices. “Give me a list of things the telmarines have taken.” 

“Our homes” a centaur cried.

“Our freedom” a faun agreed. 

“Our lives” another unseen voice threw the words and the entire crowd let off another wave of cries. 

“You stole Narnia!” 

“You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?” Caspian questioned. 

“Accountable” Nikabrik declared stepping down from the rock toward the prince “and punishable” 

“Ha!” I turned my attention to Reepicheep who came out toward Nikabrik sword drawn. “That is rich coming from you dwarf. Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?” 

Nikabrik flicked away the mouse’s sword. “And I’ll gladly do it again” that triggered something and I stood straight from the rock face I had been leaning against. “If it would rid us of these barbarians” the crowd cheered some in agreement. 

I stormed forward a dagger coming into my hand “My fellow Narnians” I called into the crowd. “Many of you know who I am those who don’t my name is Arbor Eliffe dubbed Blackblade by Aslan as a knight of Narnia once general of the Narnian army” I raised one of my daggers in the air as proof and heard murmured shocked exclamations in the crowd. “I was sent her from the time of the kings and queen by Aslan himself. I hear you speak of Narnia’s greatest enemy and it sickens me to think you would want to take her side. Many of you might have forgotten but I lived through her terrible reign and I can say it is not worth what you are suggesting” silence had nearly fallen over the crowd as I lowered my blade. “Now I support this prince. Not as a telmarine but as another living creature. Who wants to make things right.” There were rubbles of agreement among those gathered but not enough so I pushed a little harder “or do you suggest that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?” There were many cries of objection. 

I looked to Caspian who nodded to me in thanks a slight bewilderment in his eyes. “Arbor is right” Trufflehunter spoke stepping forward “some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king” 

“He’s a telmarine!” Nikabrik snapped “why would we want him as our king!?” Many cried out with him. 

“Because I can help you” Caspian spoke quickly and I heard a couple hopeful cried for him to be heard “beyond these woods I am a prince. The telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us.”

“It is true” Glenstorm spoke up beginning to pace the clearing. “The time is right. I watch the sky for it is mine to watch. As it is yours to remember badger” he nodded to Trufflehunter “Tarva the lord of victory and Alambill the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens. And now here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom.” 

“Is this possible?” Came a voice from the trees and we all turned to see a squirrel resting on a branch. “Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean- I mean really?” 

“Two days ago” Caspian began “I didn’t believe in the existence of talking animals or dwarves or centaurs, dryads” he gave me a look before spanning his gaze to address the entire gathering. “And here you are. In strength and numbers that- that we telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not. It bonds us together” he raised up the magic item proudly. And I caught him using my words “and together we have a chance to take back what is ours.” He ended his speech looking to Glenstorm. 

“If you will lead us” the centaur spoke “then my sons and I” he drew his blade “offer you our swords” I watched with a proud smile as all others gathered presented their weapons to Caspian. 

“And we offer you our lives.” Reepicheep declared with a bow “unreservedly” 

The prince looked to me. “You know you already have my support. Your majesty” I reassured him. 

“Miraz’s army will not be far behind us sire” Trufflehunter warned. 

“If we are to be ready for them. We need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons.” Caspian addressed the whole gathering “I’m sure they will be here soon” 

Glenstorm sheathed his sword. “My liege you must choose a general to command your army” 

“Well from what I understand we already have a general of old in our midst” he turned to me and I approached them. 

“I’d be honored to be general again” I nodded with a smirk. 

“Very well then general Arbor” he declared I looked to Glenstorm who gave me an approving nod before turning back to his people. “So you weren’t kidding about your story being complicated” 

I turned to the boy and scoffed “yes. I’m sorry I didn’t explain it more earlier” 

“No need.” He sighed and looked to the dispersing crowd “I’ve never lead people like this before” he confessed. “It will be good to have your guidance here as both general and friend”

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder “don’t worry you’ll be fine. I have faith in you” he gave me a grin that I returned before we turned to follow the others from the clearing.


	5. Regrets

“This place is sacred to us” Glenstorm explained as he lead us into the cavernous opening of Aslan’s How. “But it is a place we can defend and has plenty of room for our soldiers. 

“This is incredible” I muttered looking around next to Caspian who seemed just as awestruck. “How come you never told me of this place?” I questioned Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. 

The pair exchanged a look and the badger spoke “I feared it would bring back to many unwanted memories” he confessed. 

I slowed in my step and the others turned to look at me. “What are you talking about?” 

Trufflehunter looked to Glenstorm. The centaur gestured with his head for us to follow him. He lead us down a specific tunnel and took hold of a torch holding it to the shadow cast walls. I gasped in surprise looking around the painted stone surface. I took the torch gently from the centaur and began to look on my own. Caspian followed behind me mystified but confused about what he was seeing. 

It was the past. The past story of the kings and queens told through paintings and carvings on walls. I looked at each image then froze as I saw something I recognized immediately. A girl and a boy sitting in a cell of ice. She had golden hair that hovered over her shoulders and a large brown jacket. He had short brown hair and was curled in on himself. 

I reached out and touched the image delicately. “This is you isn’t it?” Caspian inquired. “In your previous life?” 

“Yes” I breathed. Glenstorm lead past us and I followed in what already felt like a daze. At the end of the hall opened a large room. The centaur took the torch from me and lit the fire bearers around the room and as the flames traveled more of it became clearer. 

The stone table. I looked at it for a moment. It all came flooding back. I remembered that day this table cracked, I remembered the battle, I remembered seeing Orius get turned to stone, and Edmund get stabbed. The feeling of the witch’s blade slicing my chest. Then the celebration the joy celebrated with friends I would never see again. Tumnus a brave friend, the Beavers who treated me like their own child, and Orius who mentored me and taught me everything I know about being a soldier, a warrior, a general. They were all gone I had left them all behind. 

I turned and dashed from the room bolting through the main chamber and found a tunnel that lead up onto the terrace of the How. I stopped up there sucking in deep breaths of cool air. It felt like I couldn’t breath. 

“Arbor” I turned as Caspian came out onto the terrace. I didn’t think but hurried forward and wrapped the boy in a hug. He hesitated before hugging me back. “I’m sure that brought back a lot of things” he voiced. 

I scoffed and pulled away from him going to sit on the edge of the terrace. “You could say that” I sniffed back some tears and sat, he sat down next to me. “You know as a soldier I always used to have to bottle up my feelings and then just crash when I returned home. I guess I’m out of practice after breaking down like this. I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be sorry” the prince objected quickly. “Everyone deserves to break down every once in awhile” I nodded and looked out at the field “do you wish to talk about it?” He asked

I sighed “it’s just when I came to this time I left a lot of people behind. I told you about the man who raised me. Well he’s really a tree named Malic” I explained. 

“A tree?” the boy murmured. 

“I mentioned I’m a dryad didn’t I?” I joked slightly sniffing back tears again and wiping the ones already having streaked down my cheeks away. “You know the trees used to dance and talk and be as alive as anything in Narnia. Now they’re deadly silent. I also left behind Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and yes they were beavers. They treated me as if I was their own daughter gave me food and looked after me while I was alone in the wood. Then there was Orius I met him when I was older around the time I met the kings and queens he was my mentor. I was his second so I trained under him and was taught how to lead and fight and well nearly everything by him.” I took a shaky breath “they’re all dead now. Lost to time. I was an adult. I am an adult just…” 

“Don’t look your age” Caspian finished. 

I nodded “so while we might seem close in age I’m actually older than you” 

“I guess that explains the ring” he nodded and I looked down the engagement ring I had taken to subconsciously fiddling with. “I’ve been wanting to ask” 

“Yes” I tried to keep my emotions straight “there was a man who I loved- love more than anything in the world but…” I sighed “he left before I even did. Now-“ When I turned back to Caspian I found myself taken off guard by a kiss. I felt myself also return it back. Then I pulled back. “Caspian I can’t” I told him.

The boy looked down at me seeming defeated. “I’m sorry I thought-“ he looked away for a moment. 

“No I’m sorry” I objected “I might have lead you on. You see he’s- he’s one of them. He’s a king of old and Aslan said I would see him again. I lost my faith for awhile but” I took a deep breath “I made a promise to him with this ring and beyond it. I- I can’t break that promise. I truly love him” 

Caspian nodded “then you should be with him” a small smile spread across his face “plus that felt like kissing a sister” 

I scoffed and shoved him as we both laughed “You know I never had a sibling” I voiced. 

“Neither did I” the prince responded there was a moment of pause “can we still be friends?” 

“How about family?” I offered he grinned and nodded as we embraced in a hug. 

“If you’re all done kissing and hugging” we both turned to see Nikabrik had appeared out on the terrace. “Glenstorm has some ideas on how we can get some supplies” with that he turned and hobbled off. 

“Dwarves” I muttered under my breath with a roll of the eyes as we got to our feet. Caspian sniggered in response.   
____________  
As we trekked through the trees in the predawn darkness toward the river. Our plan to rob the telmarine troops there of their supplies. I discovered that Reepicheep and Nikabrik possessed the ability to argue like five year olds even on a stealth mission. 

“With that plan you’re liable to get your head cut off” Nikabrik sneered “so why don’t you go for it” 

“Yes and with your plan we’ll be caught and killed like cowards” the mouse snapped back. 

“Will you both shut it” I ordered them “we are going with the plan me, Glenstorm, and Caspian came up with last night. Now if there are any objections you are free to defect from the army at once. If there are no takers then shut your traps and follow the plan. General’s orders” I turned back to face forward with a huff. I caught Trufflehunter looking at me oddly. “What?’’

“Nothing just” he paused “you sounded like me” 

I scoffed “well I-“ I was cut off as a scream whipped through my mind like a spike. There was a creaking and loud crashing noise up ahead. I grabbed the sides of my head and gritted my teeth against the pain. 

“Arbor! What’s going on?” Caspian questioned. 

“They’re cutting down trees by the river!” Reepicheep informed frantically.

“Yes they’ll have to make a bridge fo-“ 

“They’re cutting down trees and you let her come on this mission?!” Nikabrik yelled at the confused Caspian. Meanwhile there was another scream and this one knocked me to my knees as I felt another tree fall. 

“Why? What’s happening to her?” The prince questioned as Trufflehunter muttered soothing words in my ears as it felt like my head was splitting. 

“She’s a dryad and connected to the- oh never mind, we have to get her back to the How now” Nikabrik snapped. 

“You” Glenstorm turned to a nearby centaur “take her and see that she is cared for” 

“You don’t know a thing about us-“ Nikabrik was yelling at Caspian furiously. 

“Nikabrik stop it’s not his fault” I tried to calm them but another crashing tree struck me “he didn’t kn-“ then my vision went blank and darkness consumed me.


	6. The Return

I woke to start. I was groggy but my head no longer felt like it was being ripped in half. Looking around I realized I was back in the How in one of the sleeping chambers. I got up and stretched before exiting out into the main cavern. 

I nodded to a few soldiers as I passed them. I noticed that there were a lot more telmarine weapons around and realized I must have missed the entire raid. Then saw Trufflehunter and Nikabrik talking off to the side. I approached them quickly and as I got closer I realized who was with them. 

“Trumpkin! You’re alive” I exclaimed happily relieved to see the dwarf well. “How on earth did you get here?” 

“Well I-“ the dwarf went to respond but was stopped by Trufflehunter holding up a paw. 

“Perhaps you should go see for yourself” the badger suggested looking to the tunnel that lead to the table. 

“What-“ I looked between the trio and the tunnel as my legs lead me away toward it. I entered the tunnel and saw torches lit along the path. I could hear voices but couldn’t distinguish them. “Caspian?” I called as I came around the final turn “I saw Trumpkin how did you manage to get… him.. back” my voice faded as I looked into the chamber and five sets of eyes turned to me.

“Arbor!” Lucy cried in flurry of red as I was tackled in a hug. 

An uncontrollable smile came to my face as joy rose in my chest. “Lucy you’re here?” I exclaimed, hugging her back. She was young again as well I noticed they all were. 

“How on earth is this possible?” Susan questioned pulling me into a second hug as me and Lucy separated. 

“Aslan” I replied simply with a shrug “it’s a long story” 

“Well it’s good to see at least one familiar face around here” Peter smiled at me and I gave him a quick hug as well. 

“I thought I’d lost you” I turned at the voice and the siblings parted to show Edmund standing there. His eyes were scanning me like he was taking me in for the very first time. 

I tried to piece together some kind of words upon seeing him again after all this time. After thinking I might never get to. However the words weren’t coming and all I could do was dash forward and meet him halfway in an embrace. 

I breathed in his scent and I felt his warmth and when we pulled away from the hug we enter a short but longing kiss that had been long overdue. When we separated from that it was another hug. We finally ended our moment but Ed kept his arm around my waist securely as if he feared we’d be separated yet again at any moment. 

‘So that’s the fiance’ you could practically hear Caspian’s thoughts by the look on his face. 

“Aslan said you’d be back” I voiced to them all. “He told me when he sent me to this time that I’d see you again.” I shook my head “yet till this very moment I still doubted.” I looked to the table “he has a plan for this” 

I watched confused as three pairs of eyes turned to the high king. “Told you so” Lucy murmured. 

“Oh shut up” Peter muttered which made us all chuckle lightly. Except for Caspian who seemed to be growing more uncomfortable with every passing moment. 

“Your majesties! General Arbor!” Came a call as soldier ran in “telmarines have been spotted on the perimeter!”   
_____________  
I walked into the stone table chamber later that evening. The troops had been told to gather here for a meeting. Edmund was sitting off to one side and I went to join him happily. He reached over and took my hand intertwining our fingers. 

“Hello” I greeted. 

“Hi” he smiled. 

“You keep giving me that look” I muttered eyeing him. 

“What look?” He questioned. 

“Like you’re seeing me for the first time” I pointed out to him. “And like you’re not going to see me again” 

“Sorry” he apologized bashfully “it’s just I didn’t mean to leave last time you know and I was terrified that you’d forgotten me or that’d I’d forget you. Especially after I thought you’d died back in the golden age with the others” he brushed my cheek and smiled. “But you’re still here with dirt on your face” 

I giggled lightly “you’re such a sap” I accused “but I felt the same way” We leaned in a pecked each other on the lips. 

“So you’re the one Arbor’s been all torn up about” Trumpkin muttered standing nearby. 

“Oh shush” I told him.

Ed just scoffed. “You two know each other?” 

“Oh yeah didn’t I mention the freeloading dryad that’s been mooching off us for a year” Trumpkin mocked “after the magic lion dropped her in this time.” 

“I’m glad you’re alright too Trumpkin” I replied sarcastically “and it’s nice to see that getting captured by the telmarines didn’t destroy that gruff attitude of yours” 

The dwarf scoffed and went to mutter something in response when Peter called the meeting to order. “It’s only a matter of time.” The high king began “Miraz’s men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren’t protecting his castle” 

“What do you propose we do your majesty?” Reepicheep inquired.

“We need to get read for-“

“We to start planning for-“ 

Peter and Caspian started speaking at the same time. Stopping abruptly to exchange looks. Peter one of aggravation. Caspian one of surprise and nervousness. I leaned over to Ed “I’m sensing control issues” 

“You should have seen the high king when he realized we were kids again,” he whispered to me with a smirk “speaking of which” my fiancé eyed me up and down. 

I had questioned all this year why Aslan had chosen to make me a kid again. However now I saw why. Me and Edmund were the same age still. Though of course he was a little taller. “Aslan” I replied with a shrug. 

“Our only hope” Peter continued as Caspian conceded looking to the floor. My and Ed’s attention returned again to the prince and king. “Is to strike them before they strike us.” 

“No but that’s crazy.” Caspian objected “no one has ever taken that castle” 

“There’s always a first time” Peter declared dismissively. 

“We’ll have the element of surprise” Trumpkin agreed. 

“But we have the advantage here” the prince insisted. 

“If dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely” Susan backed the telmarine. Peter shot her a betrayed look. 

“I for one feel safer underground” Trufflehunter voiced his opinion.

“Look” Peter stepped forward to address Caspian. “I appreciate what you’ve done here. But this isn’t a fortress it’s a tomb” 

“Yes and if they’re smart they’ll just wait and starve us out” Ed pointed out next to me. 

“We could collect nuts” a squirrel close by suggested innocently. 

“Yes and throw them at the telmarines” Reepicheep teased him sarcastically. “Shut up” he then turned to Peter with a kinder tone “I think you know where I stand sire” 

“What does the general say?” Asked a female centaur in the crowd. There were more murmurs of agreement. 

“Yes let’s” Caspian agreed turning to me “Arbor?” 

“I don’t see why that’s necessary” Peter objected which surprised me I felt Edmund squeeze my hand gently. 

“She is their general” Caspian came to my defense. “They respect her opinion just as they would ours” 

“I don’t know about that,” I objected quickly getting to my feet and letting go of Ed’s hand. “But I can speak for myself.” I then turned to address the rest of the army “Both ideas have viable chances for success but we have to think of cost. If we dig in and then lose we not only will lose people but our base as well. However it doesn’t require as intricate a plan as an assault would and it’s on our turf. On the other hand if we were to attack the telmarines we’d be on their turf and one wrong move in a plan could cause us to lose many soldier many lives that should not be taken lightly. Though we wouldn’t be handing over our base if we lost. Either is a risk. The question is: what are we willing to give?” I concluded hoping my attempt to keep things neutral worked.

“See we can’t risk our base on possibly holding them off” Peter argued his point. 

“You would rather risk lives there?” Caspian questioned. 

“Lives are always at risk” Peter countered coldly “it’s war.” The prince fell back slightly in his arguing. The high king turned to me “if I get your troops in can you handle the guards?” 

I shifted on my feet exchange a reassuring look from Edmund and then catching Caspian’s hopeful gaze as well. I couldn’t lie. “As always.” I murmured “fight until we can’t your highness” Peter nodded smugly Caspian behind him looked betrayed. 

“That’s what I’m worried about” Lucy spoke from where she sat on top of the cracked table.

“Sorry?” Peter asked with a condescending tone that made me shoot him a glare. 

“Well you’re all acting like there’s only two options” she explained “dying here or dying there” 

“I’m not sure you’ve been really listening Lu” Peter spoke as if she were an ignorant child. 

“No you’re not listening” she shot back at him before I could come to her defense myself. “Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Peter?” 

The boy’s face hardened stubbornly “I think we’ve waited for Aslan long enough” he declared. With that he turned and left the chamber. I looked back at Ed who shared my look of concern. 

The rest of those gathered began to leave as well including the visually upset Caspian who was followed out by Susan. I turned back to Edmund walking over as the last of those gathered left including Lucy who was accompanied by my three housemates. 

“You don’t agree with the plan?” He inquired reaching up to take my hand. 

“I don’t agree with the situation” I replied with a shrug “problem is I can’t figure any other options” 

Edmund nodded glancing around to make sure we were alone then pulled me down to sit in his lap. “Don’t worry” he reassured me resting his chin on my shoulder, “you’re the best general Narnia’s ever seen. You’ll make a plan that will work. I have faith” 

I smiled, glancing over my shoulder at him. “In me or Aslan?” 

“Both” he replied nuzzling into neck.


	7. Shall We Discuss

“What you get soft Eddy?” I called from where I sat next to Susan and Lucy. 

My fiancé shot me a cocky smirk. Before blocking his brother’s next attack. We were out in the back of the How training. After Peter had cooled off the kings and queens finally discussed the fact that they hadn’t trained or fought in nearly a year. So the result was the Just and the Magnificent sparing as the rest of the army also trained and prepared. 

There was a moment before Peter had Edmund pinned. Me and the girls laughed lightly. Ed got to his feet and looked to me. “You want to go a round?” He challenged. 

“Ooooh” Lucy giggled. 

I looked at them and then at my fiancé getting my feet “alright you’re on” 

Peter took my place on the side lines with his sisters as I paced out onto the sparing field. Two daggers slid into my hands. Ed took up a fighting position across me sword raise. Both of us wearing proud smirks. This was going to be fun. 

Then was off making the first move. I began with a roundhouse kick that he deflected with his arm. His sword came at my left. I blocked with a dagger the other going to the hilt of his blade knocking it from his hand. I was about to pin him with a knife to his throat but he nibble ducked the maneuver and did a sort of roll springing to his feet again sword ready. 

We were once again at a standoff. We circled each other and then from his brother came a second sword that Ed caught gracefully. I shot him a playful glare “it’s only fair” he shrugged with a smirk.

“Uh-huh” I muttered in reply.

Then we went into it again. We clashed for a while neither able to land a decisive blow. We weaved around each other like it was a dance and we could tell exactly what the other was thinking. Then I saw my opening. 

When he dodged low to the right I kicked dirt up in his face. Then dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. Disarming him with my daggers at the same time he fell. Then I hopped to my feet just as he turned on his knees and I had him. With two daggers to his throat he was pinned. The other Pevensie’s cheered.

“Dirt is cheating” he muttered. 

“All’s fair in love and war” I replied bending to give him a peck on the lips. “Besides now you have dirt on your face for a change”

“yeah but so do you” He chuckled as I retracted my blades and gave him a hand to his feet. Not even bothering with the dirt this time it would just come back anyway. 

“Arbor!” I turned as Nikabrik came hobbling out of the How. 

“What’s up?” I asked. 

“Your telmarine boyfriend needs your and the high king there to come help with the castle raid plans” the dwarf called grumpily. 

I heard three of the four Pevensie’s break out into poorly contained laughter behind me and heat rose to my cheeks. “Nikabrik don’t call him that” I snapped angrily. 

“Why? You’re the one that kissed him” the dwarf shot back and I wanted to strangle him. 

“Kiss?” I heard Edmund question as his siblings laughter faded into a more contained state as I supposed they wanted to listen to this. 

I bolted around to face my fiancé “It was just one. He kissed me. I thought you were gone. He didn’t kno-“ I stopped as I realized his expression one of thinking it was a joke. 

“What?” He asked more seriously now. 

“Nothing… I got to ah- plans” I began to back away and awkwardly as my face grew redder “yeah bye” I then sprinted back into the tomb. 

“Arbor wait! What kiss?!” I heard Ed call and he began to chase after me. We ran all the way through the How dodging past soldiers and pedestrians until finally we came out on the empty terrace. We were both laughing now. 

He picked me up from behind we spun a little before he lost his balance and we both fell. I rolled off his chest and laid on my side next to him in the grass as we laughed. 

I propped myself on an elbow and looked at him seriously “Listen Eddy it really was nothing. I didn’t kiss him back. Right then and there I told Caspian no. He respected that and he didn’t know then that we were engaged. I’m sorry.” 

He reached a hand out and cupped my face with his hand brushing what I assume was the dirt off my face with his hand. “I trust you Arbor if you say it’s nothing I believe you” he reassured me. 

I smiled as he lowered his hand and then got up reaching down to help me stand. “I do probably have to go help with the raid plans now though” I informed. 

Ed let off a whining noise pulling me in closer to him. I leaned back against him his arms around my waist as he leaned against the wall. We face the great field before us. “Don’t go just yet” he asked. So I stayed for a bit longer. 

“So” I began “what was England like when you got back?” 

“Well...” Ed sighed and went on to tell all about the various things that happened to him over the years. He told me about boarding school and how they were getting on a train before they were sent here. He also explained to me what a train was. “... then Peter got in a little fight with this kid and I had to back him up” 

“Little fight?” I inquired looking up at him. 

“Just something silly between school boys. Who bumped who sort of thing” he explained with a shrug. 

“This school place sounds quite eventful” I voiced. 

“Well this actually happened at the train station” Ed corrected “and school really isn’t that eventful it’s rather boring” 

“You always say that about your world yet how you describe it always makes it seem so wondrous” I pointed out to him. 

“Well that’s because I only tell you the best parts” Ed explained leaning down to nuzzle into the crook of my neck. 

“In any case maybe one day I’ll get to see your world with my own eyes” I voiced. 

“Maybe” he agreed and kissed the base of my neck sweetly before straightening. Then giggling was heard in the entryway. 

I scoffed as Ed sighed in annoyance “Lucy we can hear you” I called to her. 

The young queen peeked out of the opening and slowly emerged fully “you’re adorable the two of you” she told us. 

I laughed a little “Lu you’re kind of interrupting” Edmund advised her giving such an older brother look I had to stifle more laughter. 

“I know sorry” the girl replied apologetically “Peter sent me to find you he wants to start planning for the castle raid” 

“We’ll be there in a moment” Ed told her. She nodded and hurried off. “Why is it that anytime we are having a moment it seems one of my siblings appears?” The boy commented releasing me to stand straight. 

“You’re asking the only child?” I questioned “they're your siblings.” 

“Fair point” Ed sighed giving me one last peck on the lips as we headed back inside.   
__________  
“We should come in this way. Through the back where there’s less guards” 

“No. There are archers on this tower that will take us out” 

“What about here?” 

“Too close to the barracks. We’d wake the entire army”

“There has to be a way into this place”

“There is, through the front door. If you don’t mind dying” 

“If you’re not going to be helpful don’t speak” 

“I am trying to keep us from losing soldiers” 

“Well why don’t you-“ 

“Both shut up” I finished Peter’s sentence probably in a way he didn’t intend it to be finished. “I swear you’re worse the Reepicheep and Nikabrik” 

Caspian looked away seeming to rethink what he was doing but Peter just looked back at me with aggravation “well what does the great general think we should do?” he sneered. 

I took it in stride and placed on a smirk “actually Peter I was thinking we walk in the front” There were shocked faces all over the room. The high king seemed to shocked to formulate a witty response. “Listen the telmarines have yet to create any kind of aerial assault but we have the griffins. That gives us a huge advantage they won’t be looking to the skies. It’s perfect for a small assault team that can secure entry for the larger force.” I explained. 

“That could work” Caspian said in seeming bewildered then a little doubt came to his face “but as long as Miraz is alive the army will still function and refuse surrender” 

“Well that’s easily fixed” Ed offered “just send part of the advance team to Miraz’s room take him hostage. He’ll be worth it as a bargaining chip.” 

“What about security?” Susan voiced “I imagine he has quite a lot” 

“Actually it should be pretty minimal inside.” Caspian explained “the telmarines are expecting an attack from outside not from within” 

“What about the archers?” The gentle queen added. “You said they are on this tower if they are on others they’ll see the advanced team enter” 

“The mice?” Lucy spoke up. “They could slip in unseen” 

“They’re not big enough to operate the device to open the gate” Caspian objected. 

“Spotter” I suggested “one person flies in and signals the others when it is clear. They could also signal the army when the gate is ready to be opened” 

“Striking at night is obvious” Ed voiced “in the dark I could use my electric torch. It’ll be the only one white and flashing” 

“If you land on this tower here” Caspian gestured to a spot on our sketched maps. “Then you should be above the other guards in the towers and avoid detection” 

“If Edmund’s the spotter. Who will be in the advance team?” Lucy inquired. 

“The three of us?” Caspian nodded to me, him, and Peter. “Trumpkin as well. Two to go for Miraz another two can meet the mice at the gate house. Once they’ve secured it” 

“I want to come as well” Susan spoke. Everyone turned to her surprised. “What? It’s not like I can’t fight” 

“You can have my spot” I told her. “I have to be heading the main force” Susan nodded in thanks. 

“You’ll need a safe place to enter the castle where there aren’t any guards” Ed pointed out. 

“My professor” Caspian spoke up “he helped me escape and gave me the horn. We can enter through his office safely.”

“Then it’s a plan” I declared proudly thinking it all over “what do you think mister high king almighty?” I asked with a pointed sarcastic edge. 

Peter shot me an annoyed glare “fine. Begin preparations” he muttered angrily before marching from the room. 

“I’m pretty sure you and Lucy are the only ones that can talk to him like that” Susan scoffed as her brother left. 

“I think you’re right” her younger sister agreed. However I looked after the high King concerned there was something more going on with him.


	8. Night Raid

I looked out from the trees to where the telmarine castle loomed in the dark night. “You know I think I liked it better when I was the one leading the charge” I commented looking up at Edmund. 

“Relax I’ll be fine” he reassured me. “The telmarines have no idea what’s coming for them” 

I scoffed “still” I pulled him down into a kiss “no unnecessary risks” 

“When have I ever taken an unnecessary risk?” he questioned with a smirk. 

“You want me to make a list?” I questioned sarcastically. 

“Ed” Peter came over not even giving me a look. “It’s time to go” 

“Right” my fiance nodded and his brother walked off to where his griffin was crouched. 

“I think he’s mad at me” I muttered. 

“It’s Peter he’ll get over it” Edmund replied looking after his brother then he turned to me. “Be careful yourself will you?” 

“I’ll try” I gave my normal reply. He nodded and released my hand going to his griffin “and Ed” I called and he looked back “remember our promise” 

He smiled “not matter what” 

I returned the smile as him and he griffin took to the air. They glided up into the night sky. The entire army was in a tense silence. I weaved through the crowd to where the rest of the advanced party was prepping. “Remember everything has to go exactly to plan. One mistake and this whole thing could fall apart” I advised them. 

“We know what we’re doing” Peter snapped at me “general” 

“Fine your highness” I muttered dismissively “I’ll just check on the rest of the troops” 

I turned and walked through among the men. Most were prepping a couple acknowledged me as I passed. When I reached Nikabrik and Glenstorm at the head I found the centaur looking to the tower expectantly. 

“Any sign yet?” I questioned. 

“Not yet general” he replied. 

I looked to the dwarf on my other side who was looking to the dark wood “what about you Nikabrik? Ready?” I inquired. 

He gave me a look “as much as one can be” he murmured. 

“What?” I gave him a smirk “wishing you’d stayed back the How with Trufflehunter?” 

The dwarf opened his mouth to respond however Glenstorm interrupted. “General” 

I looked up and saw the white light flashing on the tower. Edmund had made it I looked to the advance team who were already taking flight. “Good luck” I whispered under my breath to them. 

The light stopped for a moment as the team landed and then flashed again once they were inside. Things were going to plan. I raised a dagger in the air signaling the troops forward. We marched from the woods toward the village. 

As we entered the village around the castle some of us went out in advance to make sure the way was clear for the majority of our troops. I ducked between vender stands and cottages silently. A soldier walked out from behind a corner his back to me. I snuck silently up behind him and kicked out one of his knees lowering him enough so I could wrap my arms around his neck in a hold. He struggled for a moment before falling unconscious. I lowered him to the ground. Using a bit of rope nearby I cut it quickly in sections for a gag and restraints that pinned him to a pole. 

I hurried off back to the others. Rendezvousing with Nikabrik and a minotaur who had knocked out their own soldier. “Now we wait some more” I muttered. 

“How exciting” Nikabrik whispered sarcastically. 

We braced just past the main gate. Waiting for the signal. After a time that seemed like forever in the tense darkness. The light came on. However it was lower then it had been and a waved frantically in the air. Warning bells began to sound from the castle. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nikabrik questioned next to me. 

“Nothing good” I muttered. 

Other soldiers shifted uneasily behind us. “Hold fast” Glenstorm advised keeping his head held high and a stoic expression on his face. 

We continued to wait hearts racing the unseen pressure in the mounting with every second. The light had gone out and I tried not to think of what was happening with Edmund on that darkened tower. As all of us troops shuffled in anticipation of a fight adrenaline pumping hearts racing. 

Then the flashing light of the signal. Glenstorm reared on his back legs. “Charge” I beloved next to him to my troops. And with that the Narnian army I among them charged the telmarine castle like a bow released from it’s quiver in a we had finally been released. 

A minotaur ran head of us on the bridge knocking aside the steal gate and the guards of the drawbridge. Then through the finally gate we charged. “For Narnia!” I heard Peter shout. 

The battle shattered into fruition. I began alongside Nikabrik. Daggers in my hand I faced my first adversary who charge I slid under his blade cutting his knees where Nikabrik finished him. Then I was up again with a knocking one soldier aside with a kick that lead him into battle with faun and cutting down another. As with any battle with each soldier I struck down another rose in his place and all I could do was hope that outlasted their onslaught. 

In the fight I found myself separated from Nikabrik. I took a turned and nearly didn’t dodge a decapitation attempt that sent me back near a well in the courtyards center. I stabbed forward with my dagger and disarmed the soldier knocking him out with a hard right hook. 

I saw something come at me from my right and blocked with a dagger stabbing the telmarine my other. As he fell to the ground I saw Peter fighting nearby. I stepped to go help him when there was suddenly a cry heard from above. 

I turned with the high king to see a telmarine archer falling to the ground as many more lined the upper level of the courtyard. However where this archer had stood was not a telmarine “Ed!” Peter called to his brother.

I watched Edmund turn and the other archers turn on him as he jumped through a doorway. I looked to Peter who held a face of concern. “I'll find him!” I called and ran towards the edge of the courtyard. 

Ducking and weaving among the different battles and people. I deflected some blows and took out some enemies leaping over some mice in battle. I got to the edge of the courtyard the fastest I could. Quickly I found an entrance slipping discreetly inside. I jogged down the corridor and began my search focusing on recalling the maps I had studied of the castle which Caspian had provided. 

I heard steps at an intersection and slowed my pace. Glancing around the corner I saw two men were coming the way I needed to go. I placed a dagger in each of my hands then turned the corner and threw them. The soldiers went down before they even saw me.

I made it up some steps and into another corridor a man came down the way and went to hit me with a sword I ducked and jabbed up with my blade cutting his hand he dropped his sword I then roundhouse kicked him into a wall running past his unconscious body. 

I heard more footsteps as rounded the next corner prepared for yet another fight. They had been closer than I anticipated and we ran right into each other. Me and the person I collided with fell to the ground he was on top of me. I was about to cut the head of my attacker off when he looked down at me and I realized I was engaged to him. "Edmund" I gasped. 

His eyes widened "Arbor what are you doing in here?” 

“I came to save you” I snapped “leap before you look”

“Oh” he breathed. More footsteps could be heard coming.

“Off!” I ordered him but he was already getting to his feet. Taking my hand he quickly steadied me on my own and we dashed down the corridor. We could hear our pursuers closing in. We ran through a door and I gasped looking out. 

Ed bolted the door with his torch then turned to see the trap we had lead ourselves in. He walked past me and looked off the drop off of the balcony. There was banging on the door and I turned quickly to look taking a couple steps back. 

Edmund positioned himself protectively between me and the door. Though I knew it didn’t matter. “What are we going to do?” He heard him question.

“Fight” I replied my hands shaking as blades slid into them. “Orius always says even if there is no chance a soldier always dies fighting” 

Ed looked back at me sadly then door broke. We backed up to the edge and Edmund gave me one last look. Then his eyes flickered past me to below. I looked down with him and felt my heart skip a beat. Turning back to him I sheathed my daggers and wrapped my arms around him as he faced the telmarines. I closed my eyes. Then we fell back. 

We spun in the air so Ed faced the water as I felt my insides churn. Then the griffin caught us. Taking the breath out of my lungs. I opened my eyes again and felt the night air on my face as I exchanged a look with Edmund. 

“Thank you” he told the griffin “now take us back to the battle” I nodded there was still a war to be fought. 

However as the griffin circled back to the courtyard. A battle was not what we bore witness to but a massacre. I’d seen the carnage of war before. This was different. The gate was closed bodies of telmarines and Narnians alike littered. The courtyard. So many of our own were dead. Shot down at the gate like fish in a barrel. I prayed Trumpkin nor Nikabrik or Glenstorm were among them. However I knew nearly every soldier in our small Narnia and now my friends here were dead. I clung to Ed’s shirt a buried my face in him as I tried to stifle the tears. A general was supposed to be strong in these matters. 

When we reached the trees the griffin landed among our still moving troops. I gave him a nod of appreciation as we dismounted and he bowed to Edmund slightly. Then we took to surveying the troops. Ed held my hand tightly. I remembered how he used to do this when we participated in battles together during the golden age. It was like he was afraid I wasn’t actually there. 

We made it to the front and I breath a sigh of relief upon seeing most of my friends. Susan, Caspian, Peter, Glenstorm, and Nikabrik even the prince’s tutor rode uptop a stee. Though they all like us bore a sad expression. “Trumpkin?” I questioned Nikabrik as Ed embarrassed his sister. 

The dwarf looked to Glenstorm and I saw on his back a barely breathing Trumpkin. “My god” I whispered under my breath. The tears I had shed threatening to return. I turned and looked at the troops behind us. My troops. They were half dead and I was their leader. We failed to take the castle and I’d failed them.


	9. Dark Council

We marching back to the in somber solemn silence. Edmund rubbed comforting circles with his thumb on my hand as we walked. I felt sick for what had happened all those Narnians lost. It was just before dawn when the How came into view. 

In a flutter of crimson Lucy came dashing out to meet us. The others who had stayed behind with her also emerged. “What happened?” She inquired sadly. 

“Ask him” Peter snapped looking to Caspian then quickly turning away. 

“Peter” Susan called to her brother. 

“Me?” The prince questioned “you could have called it off. There was still time.” 

“No there wasn’t thanks to you” Peter objected coldly. “If you’d kept to the plan. Those soldiers might be alive right now” 

“And if you just stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be” Caspian shot back. 

“This isn’t the place for this” I murmured to Ed looking to the downtrodden faces of my troops and their loved ones. 

“You called us remember?” The high king sneered. 

“My first mistake” Caspian muttered. 

“No” Peter shook his head and responded arrogantly “your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people” 

The king turned to leave but stopped when Caspian yelled at him “Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia” 

“You invaded Narnia” Peter jabbed a finger at the prince. Who blew past him storming toward the How entrance “you have no more right to be here than Miraz does! You! Him! Your father!” I let go of Edmund’s hand and strode forward past Susan and the professor Peter had no idea what he was saying “Narnia’s better off without the lot of you!”

Caspian let off a yell and they both drew their swords on one another. “Stop it!” I snapped marching forward and pushing them apart. “You’re behaving like children! You want to be treated like kings start acting like it!” 

Peter turned to me with anger in his glare “and who are you to say that?” He spat at me “walking around here like you’re royalty just because you’re to marry my brother? You’re just a lowly knight and before that before we came and saved you. You were just some orphan dryad”

Before I could even respond Edmund was in front of me. “Leave her alone Peter” he was defending me but I didn’t need it. 

I stepped out from behind the Just king “who am I to say that?” I questioned tears threatening my eyes and my hands shaking in anger “I am the general of this army those were my people we lost there.” The boy king opened his mouth to counter me but I didn’t give him the chance. “Do you know their names Peter? Because I do I spent a year here among them I helped bring them together I knew every one of them! And the people left they knew them to. Some of them lost sons, friends, brothers. So don’t you dare tell me I don’t have the right to stand up for my people.” 

I didn’t back down from the kings glare and I felt Edmund right behind me protectively. “Lucy quickly!” I tore my gaze away at Susan’s call. 

They were lowering Trumpkin who was still injured on to the ground. Lucy ran past getting her cordial out. I stepped closer to my friend as she knelt to heal him. NIkabrik walked away past me. I turned to see where he was going and watched the prince disappear into the How sheathing his sword. 

A cough made me look back to the dwarf on the ground. He was awake and grumpy as ever “what are you all standing around for?” He grumbled “telmarines will be here soon enough” I smiled lightly and went to leave with the others my grin growing as I heard Trumpkin add to Lucy “thank you. My dear little friend” 

We headed back into the tomb and I walked quickly into my quarters. Punching the wall as I thought I was alone. “Arbor stop” I whipped around to see Edmund standing there “blaming yourself won’t bring them back. Trust me” 

I sighed “but they were my soldiers” tears began to prick my eyes. Ed wrapped me in a hug I buried my face into his chest. “They trusted me to lead and I failed them. Maybe Peter was right. I am just an orphan dryad” 

“And I’m just a boy from England” Ed scoffed pulling back her cupped my face in his hand “Arbor put in those terms we might not seem much of anything but look what we’ve become.” He encouraged “We’ve fought wars, lead armies, you became a knight of Narnia when we were still young. Passionate and determined and you’ve always held enough hope for the two of us. Well I think it’s time I carried my weight because I have faith in you and I have hope that we’re going to get through this with as Narnia’s general and one day their queen and mine” 

I scoffed and smiled brightly “okay” I murmured craning my neck to pull him into a kiss. 

We split apart and Ed let off a breath “alright now come on.” He began to lead me out of the room. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

“To find Peter and make him apologize” Ed declared. 

“Ed that’s unnecessary he-“ I cut off as we reached the main chamber. Like me everyone else also grew quiet not that there was much talking going on to begin with. An icy chilling feeling I hadn’t felt in a long time came creeping back into my chest. 

Looking across the way my and Ed’s eyes locked with Peter who was standing with Trumpkin. Where was Caspian? As if we all had a collective conscious Peter and Trumpkin darted toward the tunnel to the stone table and we were right behind. 

When we turned the corner I nearly choked on my own breath. She was there frozen in ice he hand reaching out. It wasn’t just her though. There were other this was a fight. Feelings could be handled later. I charged my fear away with anger solidifying it with determination. 

A wolf jumped onto the table as Peter and Edmund drew their swords. The creature leapt Ed ducked him and turned to fight while Peter started around the table and was intercepted by another haggard creature. I ran around the other way with Trumpkin and found someone I didn’t expect. Nikabrik charging me with a sword. Trumpkin reacted blocking him. 

I weaved past them. Pushing the ache in my chest aside. I went to go when I was suddenly pushed to the ground from the side. I looked to see I had been tackled by another werewolf. I kicked out and was able to get a hand free enough to slash at him. He leapt away. 

“Werewolves always travel in packs” I muttered under my breath remembering the lesson vividly in my mind. I got to my feet and faced my foe. He slashed at me and I used one dagger to push away his paw. Thrusting the other forward to empale his chest. He let off a whine and his second paw came up scratching me on the arm. I cried out in pain and back pedaled clutching my arm as the wolf fell dead. 

I looked up to see Peter pushing Caspian to the ground. “Get away from him!” He spat at the witch his sword raised. 

She retracted for a moment then her face split into a smile and she spoke in her sickeningly sweet cadence “Peter dear. I’ve missed you.” She extended her hand again to the high king “come. Just one drop. You know you can’t do this alone” 

I watched as Peter lowered his sword and ran forward on impulse. “No!” I snapped stepping between the witch and the king. 

She retracted her arm and her face contorted in a glare “well if it isn’t the dryad.” She sneered “Eliffe just as meddlesome as your father. I wonder will you burn like he d-“ she was cut off suddenly as a sword pierced through her.

She looked down at it then back at me and Peter before her head raised letting loose a ear splitting scream before she shattered. I ducked slightly at the blast however when I looked up it was Edmund standing there. He lowered his sword and looked to his brother. Anger was in his eye but also kind of understand “I know” he voiced “you had it sorted” with that he turned to leave. 

I went to follow him pausing as I passed Caspian we locked eyes and I looked away. Going past him that’s when I saw Nikabrik lying on the ground dead. I froze in my step. “Arbor you’re hurt” I heard Lucy’s voice but didn’t turn to look until she was right next to me. “Here” she extended her cordial I accepted a drop and felt my arm heal. My eyes turned back to the dead dwarf. 

I started walking. I wasn’t sure where my feet were taking me but they just kept moving. Out of the chamber out of the How. I almost reached the trees at the back of the structure when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. 

I turned ready to snap at them when I saw it was Edmund. He looked just as distraught as I felt. We pulled each other into a much needed hug. “He betrayed us.” I murmured into his shoulder “Nikabrik. I trusted him. He was my friend and he did this. He brought her here” 

“She’s evil Arbor” Edmund whispered back to me. “She once had me do the same thing. But you” he squeezed me tighter “you just like you did then helped me resist her.” 

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

“I hesitated” he confessed running his fingers through my hair. “Behind the ice I hesitated but then I saw you through it. I saw you resist her and I knew I had to save you from her so I did” he explained. “I wouldn’t have been able to get through it without you” 

I scoffed into his shoulder “and I wouldn’t have made it through any of this without you” 

We held each other for another moment. Before pulling apart Ed sniffed lightly. “We should go see if the others need anything.” He advised “and you should see if Susan can mend that for you” he pointed out my ripped jacket sleeve.

“I’m surprised this isn’t more stitch then jacket now” I muttered leaning into him as we walked back toward the How together.


	10. Messages

The How had fallen into a solemn silence after the events of the night and the White Witch’s appearance. Lucy was talking to Peter, Susan had agreed to mend my jacket, and Ed had declared he needed to sleep. 

I couldn’t sleep, my mind was too busy with everything going on. I tracked through the How making sure everyone was either working or recuperating. A couple bickering matches had started but I quickly squashed them. I proceeded onto the terrace and checked in with each scout personally. Until I came around a corner and saw a particular telmarine prince sitting staring out at the field before the How. His professor walking away back into the tomb. 

I sighed and walked over to him. He looked up at me “Arbor. Are you okay? I didn’t get to ask after-“

“You nearly ruined everything?” I muttered. The boy looked away ashamed I sighed sitting down next to him. “It’s alright if I disowned every friend who’d fallen for the Witch’s trance then I wouldn’t be engaged to Edmund right now.”

The prince nodded “I know the story about how the Just King fell under her spell and later broke her scepter.” He explained, “which is why I should have known better than to listen to her. Arbor I am sorry” 

“Thanks” I murmured we sat for a moment in silence. 

“I heard what she said” he began hesitantly “about your father. If you don’t mind me asking-“ 

“What happened to him?” I finished his thought. The boy nodded “he and my mother rebelled against her” I explained “you remember how I said I’d grown up under her reign. Well my parents they didn’t want me to, they wanted better for me for all Narnia but they didn’t want to wait for the prophecy. Like now not all Narnians believed it would come to pass. So they rebelled. My father started gathering followers and preparing but she found out.” I let off a deep breath remembering the night she came to my village “she killed my parents as an example. Burnt our whole village down. I was one of the lucky ones who made it out alive” 

“I’m sorry” Caspian murmured. 

“Don’t be” I objected looking at him seriously “sorry doesn’t change anything action does. Don’t just wallow in this. Take and use it become someone better because of it.” I encouraged “you’re going to be king one day. And I think you’re going to be a great one if you can figure this out” 

The prince nodded taking my words. We sat for a moment longer looking out at the field before I patted him on the shoulder. “Come on we can’t sit around all day” we got to our feet and headed back to the entrance.

I stopped running into a familiar smirk. Caspian nodded to Ed but continued on leaving us alone on the terrace. “What happened to sleeping?” I asked Edmund as he peeled off the wall. 

“I found something more interesting to watch then my dreams” he replied flirtatiously. “Plus Susan gave me this for you” he extended my jacket to me. 

I shook my head at him putting on the jacket glad for its comfort. “eavesdropping not a very kingly activity”

He chuckled a little “you’ve met Peter right?” We laughed a little but didn’t say anything then his expression grew serious. “Are you alright? I know you don’t like talking about what happened to your parents.” 

“Yeah I’m fine” I replied taking a deep breath “he needed to hear it and it needed to be said” 

Ed nodded slightly then bent down to peck me on the lips. “I love you know that” 

“I know. I love you too” I reassured him taking his hand. He smiled and then glanced over my shoulder doing a double take his eyes narrowed and smile faded. “What is it?” 

I turned around and saw a dark shadow appearing from the trees on the other side of the field. “I’ll get the others” Ed muttered hurrying off while I stepped forward watching as the telmarine soldiers marched forward toward the How. Caspian, Susan, and Glenstorm came out probably informed by Edmund what was happening. We watched the show of force in silence. Soon after Ed, Peter, and Lucy joined us followed by others.

Catapults came out behind the sea of infantry and then the Calvary emerged from the center to spread across the front. Finally to appear at the head on a white horse wearing golden armor was Miraz. The new telmarine king.   
______________  
“Cakes and kettledrums. That’s your next big plan?” Trumpkin muttered in angry disbelief. “Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone.” 

“It’s our only chance” Peter insisted. 

“And she won’t be alone” Susan reinforced by her sisters side. 

“Haven’t enough of us died already?” The dwarf asked his voice laced with grief. I shifted where I sat in between Trufflehunter and Edmund. I squeezed the king's hand for support. 

“Nikabrik was my friend to” Trufflehunter stepped forward to speak “but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn’t” 

“For Aslan” Reepicheep declared drawing his sword. 

“For Aslan” a bear along the edge repeated. 

“Then I’m going with you” Trumpkin told Lucy. 

“No we need you here” she objected resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back” Peter explained. 

“If I may?” Caspian spoke up from where he sat with his professor. He slowly rose to his feet. “Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people” the telmarine informed “there is one in particular that may buy us some time. A duel between kings” 

“A duel?” Ed questioned sitting up a bit higher. 

“Yes” the prince nodded “traditionally if a telmarine king is challenged by the king of a rival nation the two have to fight to the death and the losing party must surrender” 

“That sounds a bit risky” Susan voiced concerned. 

“It’s not like I haven’t fought duels before” Peter objected “I can at least buy us time and if I win a possible surrender” 

“Do you honestly believe they will keep their word on that?” I inquired. 

“No” Peter sighed “I don’t but that’s why Susan and Lucy are going in the first place” he turned to his youngest sister “I can’t do this on my own.” 

“Traditionally who crosses the field to deliver the message?” Ed inquired. 

“Well traditionally the general or a prince but telmarines have never had two kings” Caspian explained. 

“We can both go” I offered. Peter nodded in agreement. 

“Alright let’s get ready” the high king declared.   
_____________  
Everyone was quick to prepare for the coming battle. We had thought ahead enough to collect the king's armor from the ruins of Cair Paravel and they were both off getting dressed. I wore my normal chest and back plate along with high boots with shin and knee guards. I was tightening the latter over my pants when Caspian walked into the room where me, Glenstorm, and a giant accompanying us into the Telmarine camp were preparing. 

He wore dark silver steel armor. “Are you not wearing any other armor?” He questioned me as I stood. 

“It slows me down” I explained grabbing my jacket off a nearby rock. I threw it on. “This is all the protection I need” 

“You’re sure” Caspian persisted looking concerned. 

“Don’t bother trying to argue it with her she won’t listen” I turned and shot my fiancé a look as he entered scroll in hand and smirk on his face. Peter at his side. 

“Be safe both of you” Peter asked as Edmund reached my side. 

“Of course” Ed nodded to his brother then turned to our to compatriots “let’s go” 

I gave Peter and Caspian a reassuring nod then turned to leave with the others. I grabbed one of the potted plants we were bringing to signal peace and marched out of the How with Glenstorm, Edmund, and the giant. We began our trek across the field to where the telmarines were camped in the woods. 

It wasn’t but a moment before we reached the edge and were met by a man. “What business do you have here?” He requested. 

“We have a message from our king for yours and wish a meeting” Edmund declared holding himself a little higher. 

The man looked between us seeming wary “very well” he agreed. “I am General Roselle follow me” 

The general lead us through the camp to a small tent. “You two wait here” Ed ordered the giant and centaur. Before me and him turned to enter. A U shaped table was before us lined with telmarine men. Miraz sitting in the center facing us. 

“My lords and King” Roselle bowed “Ambassadors from the Narnian forces” he stepped off to the side and back. Letting us announce our own titles. 

Ed spoke first as he was king “I am King Edmund the Just of Narnia” he gave the quick version of his title. 

It was then my turned “Arbor Eliffe Knight of Narnia and the order of the lion current general of the Narnian forces” There was a ripple of whispers among the men gathered. 

“A woman general?” I heard whispered. 

“How absurd…” 

“Unheard of…” 

“How unlady like” 

I turned at the last statement looking the lord responsible square in the eyes “and who are a bunch of men to decide what is lady like?” I challenged then turned back to the front to address the whole assembly. “I was general in the golden age of old and why would not be so now when my people are in need” 

There were a couple contempt mutterings but I seemed to have squashed anymore out right comments. “Enough” Miraz silence his lords “I assume you did not come here for small talk. What message do you bring?” 

Edmund cleared his throat and unrolled the scroll before him beginning to read “I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan by election and by conquest High King of Narnia, lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the lone islands. In order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood. Do hereby challenge the Usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender” 

Ed finished and began to roll the scroll as the telmarines mulled over the request. Then Miraz spoke “tell me Prince Edmund-“ 

“King” Ed corrected almost automatically. 

“Pardon me?” The telmarine leader looked both surprised and confused. 

“It’s King Edmund actually” the boy explained as he finished rolling the scroll “just king though Peter’s the high king. I know it’s confusing” he added the last bit at their looks. 

Miraz recovered after a moment and continued “Why? Would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall” 

“Haven’t you already under estimated our numbers?” Ed pointed out “I mean only a week ago Narnians were extinct”

“And so you will be again” Miraz decreed in an attempt at a threat. 

“Well then you should have little to fear” the just shrugged. He was backing him into a corner. 

Miraz began to laugh “this is not a question of bravery” 

“So you’re bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?” Ed gestured with the rolled document in his hand. I had to hold back a smirk. 

“I didn’t say I refused” Miraz hissed leaning forward in his seat. 

“You shall have our support your majesty” one of the lords to my right spoke up. “Whatever your decision” 

“Sire” the lord on Miraz’s right spoke up “our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid-“ 

“I am not avoiding anything!” The usurper snapped getting to his feet and grabbing his sword. I took a step out in front of the unarmed Edmund. 

“I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his right to refuse” the man defended himself quickly. 

“His majesty would never refuse” the general who had announced us spoke up from where he was stationed at the entrance to the tent “he relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king” we had them. 

Miraz’s eyes flicked from his general back to me and Ed “You” he point his sword at us. I restrained the daggers threatening to slide into my hands. “You should hope your brother’s sword is sharper than his pen.” 

Edmund smirked stepping up next to me. “You formally accept the challenge?” 

“Yes” the usurper muttered lowering back down to his seat. “General show them from the camp” 

We nodded to the telmarine lords and followed General Roselle from the tent collecting Glenstorm and the giant and heading back toward the How. “Well that went well” I muttered. 

“And what are men to say what is lady like?” Ed quoted with a smirk “well said” 

I scoffed “I’ve been the only girl in a military camp before. You learn how to deal with bigots” he chuckled a little as we reached the How’s entrance. Caspian and Peter met us. 

“What did he say?” The high king inquired. 

“Yes” Ed informed. 

Peter nodded “very well. Time to get ready”


End file.
